Brothers
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: After a tragic death of a loved one, two young men, altered with alien DNA, experience their own adventure.
1. A Long Night

I wish I owned Alien/Predator, but I don't. Hope you enjoy this.

Brothers

Chapter I

A Long Night

"Damm, its big," was all 21-year-old Nathan could say. Him and his brother, Mike, had come up with a plan to assault a Yatuja clan. The one who killed their sister, Sheri, was from this clan. Then there was that Xeno he was trying to kill. Three days before that, the three had taken refuge in a Xenomorph hive, in an attempt to hide from the United States Colonial Marines. On that fateful day, three Blooded Yatuja hunters arrived to hunt. All three were dead by the end of the day. And now, they're about to get their revenge.

"Remember, bro, kill those who stand between you and their elder." Mike was about a couple seconds older. His hair was the same color as a Xeno, and his eyes were the most disturbing part. The outside 'ring' of his iris was almost black, while the rest was a deep shade of amber, almost looking crimson. The two of them, along with their sister, were orphaned at 3, and were taken for tests by scientists. All of them were injected with both Xenomorph DNA and Yatuja DNA. They all inherited the ability to communicate with other aliens, the physical abilities (except the tail and second mouth), and the acidic blood. They also got extremely long life spans from the Yatuja, along with the understanding of their language, and the desire to hunt 'honorable' prey.

They were able to escape around age 13, when their abilities took full affect. They killed all of the scientists there and released all the prisoners. The military arrived as they finally reached the exit, but were slowly defeated. Only the three of them and a Runner Xeno they named 'Vitesse' were left alive. They started training in fighting, along with weapons. Cheri had a personal interest in firearms, so she carried two .9mm, an Uzi, and a pulse rifle. Mike had a fascination with Eastern weapons, so he ended up with a katana, two custom tonfas, and a set of 12 shuriken. Nathan ended up with a more western approach, with a short sword he got from a museum, two knifes, and a crossbow.

Nathan remembered he didn't bring his crossbow; he brought something better. Using some stolen Yatuja tech, he had created his own plasma caster, which worked more like a gun. All of them carried one as well, which proved useful in a number of situations, like the one where Nathan stole another kid's hoodie for his own. Of course, he was scared out of his wits, so he just handed it over. It, like the rest of the clothes the three ever wore was treated to be stain, acid, gun, and knife-proofed before use in their 'hunts'.

The cruiser was coming closer with each minute. Their ships were built from wrecked Yatuja ships and built in a way to insult those who 'worshiped' Star Wars. The thought of those movies made him want to eject the bile starting to build in his stomach. His brother has a mini-RPG launcher, while his had a minigun. His brother screamed out over is intercom. "What's is wrong with you? Do you want them to 'see' you or are you just as drunk as some of them." He hated when his brother had to try to protect him. Usually it was his white ass that was in need as being saved. Nathan moved some of his dirt-blonde hair away from his pale eyes. His faded green shirt hugged his torso, while his baggy pants were a tan-ish color from all of what he did to them…and himself. The hoodie was the final touch, with the exception of his weapon belt and the Xeno-blood-proof leather gauntlets he always wore.

Half the time, he thought his brother was emo, from all the black he wore, including that dumb beanie, the cargo pants, his own shirt, and his weapon belt, although the sword was over his shoulder. Nathan always preferred his being at his left, right next to his hips. And he was the only one who actually wore shoes, which confused him greatly.

The elder of the Dark Fist Clan watched as two interesting crafts made their way to his clan's home. He sent the ship onto high alert, since even he was somewhat frightened by the incoming vehicles. Another Yatuja had entered the room to give a report on the crafts.

"Elder," he said, while bowing, "The crafts heading our way use our technology, but are piloted by two Oomans." He heard some of the curses from the others in the room, but decided to be quiet, for the moment.

"Sent our best hunters to the landing area. I want anything you can pull on the Oomans coming here before they arrive. Make sure to enter their info into the datapads, if they prove to be honorable. If not, have them killed and sent into space." When the younger one hadn't move, the elder yelled at him. "I want it done NOW!" As he ran off to do as he was commanded, another came up to the elder.

"Elder Utak, you should try to control your anger." The elder's mandibles slowly moved in annoyance from the lowers advice.

"Pauk! Doesn't anyone teach these pups to have respect and honor for their elders? What do they think they are, Oomans? I want the invaders killed and their ships checked. Send the weapons to the weapon master, so he can enter them into the datapads. Now go off and aid our warriors against the threat."

"Yes, Elder Utak. It will be done." The other left, to take the other commands to the warriors. He sighed; it would be a long night.

"Any place we can enter they won't suspect?" Nathan's question got Mike to think on the layouts they had used in the planning.

"Well…the elder should have his own spot to land his craft, which would also lead us into his chambers. Problem is only one can go in that way." Mike searched his cockpit for what he wanted: a quarter. "Heads or tales?"

"You know, I'm going with tales. Now flip the stupid coin before I flip my ship…so I can shoot you down." Nathan waited until he heard a strange breath of relief. He knew Mike had won. "You used that double-sided coin didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"You little...!"

"...awesome kid. Have fun bro!"

"Get back here!" my anger was starting to get out of hand now.

"Hey, save that anger for the enemy. Maybe you'll actually kill one." Mike's mocking and sarcasm constantly sickened Nathan. Unfortunately, Vitesse, who was in Nathan's ship had the same horrid habits, except his were more out of the blue, not set-ups as his brother always used.

"Well, at least I get Vitesse for some help, while you have to go solo." The two always competed for who got Vitesse when they would hunt, since the one with him was way more successful. They had learned from the Company's databases that Vitesse had come from a female lion, which explained his size and tactics.

They were both surprised by the attacks coming from the huge craft they'll be on soon. Mike slowly drifted up, a move he hoped would cause any hunters in the bay to go to the elder's room, but he doubted it. He saw the Nathan's burning ship reach its destination, which soon exploded. He knew his brother was alive, but didn't like the ship exploding in there.

Nathan slowly fell from the lofty area he had jumped to upon the destruction of his ship. He landed gracefully on the ground when 50 Yatuja hunters turned off their cloaks. "You gotta…" was all he could say before they attacked.

Hoped you liked it. It took awhile to get started, but the blood will be flowing in the next chapter.

Vitesse happens to be French for 'speed'. (I wanted to use German, but that was way to long for my purposes). Also, a tonfa is an ancient Japanese nightstick, basically.


	2. On the Yautja Ship

Reviewing helps me write faster, plus I like to see what people think about my work. Oh, sorry about the typos, just deal with them.

Chapter II

On the Yautja Ship

"…be kidding me." This is all Nathan could say after the 50 Yautja appeared from their 'cloaks'. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any, but he got the wrong end of the bargain. He sighed; at least Vitesse is still alive, and under a cloak like theirs. He drew his two knives when the first Yautja, probably the second highest ranked one in the clan, roared his challenge. "You're on!"

They were watching him. When Chimi roared his challenge, he drew two knives. Many wanted to see his skill with those weapons. Some were curious about the sword at his left hip, but many ignored it. Aroi silently laughed at their foolishness. That weapon was stolen from a dead Yautja. He would die for having it. Randomly, he spun and sent one into the chest of a normal warrior. With speed he had only seen from Kiande Amedha, he reached the one he had killed, ripped the blade out, then with a quick twist and a flick of a wrist, they hurled through the air, one sticking out of Chimi's chest, the other in his throat.

He had at least killed two. Now the games would begin! Four Blooded Warriors charged in on him. He quickly drew his plasma caster and dropped each one in seconds. His Xeno instincts told him three were about to pounce, and quickly dealt with each one. Time to get those knives, before one of them decides to try using them. That though, would be hilarious, seeing his surprise when he gets incinerated. Oh, one of them tried. Meh, one less to deal with. A blast from a wrist bow, that's what they must be, zoomed right between his arms and his chest. Almost instantly, he was put down…permanently. Nathan finally regained his knives, but seeing a full on charge of about 35 Yautja, he did the one thing he could: drew his blade.

The metallic ring stop each one of them in their tracks, many of them knowing that sound, since another of their kind used to wield it. Until now. He saw how this Ooman had stolen the weapon, but Aroi put out a quick message to the others who didn't have his hacking skills: _'the weapon was stolen from a 'museum' where the one who used that weapon was placed after his death. He has no right to use it. Kill him!!!'_ They then moved in on the Ooman, the one who had dishonored their old brother.

You gotta be joking! How did they must find out how I got it. Well, I'll just kill them all. He slowly picked up his pace, until he was sprinting. He was going to charge in and wipe out any he could. He noticed Vitesse drop from the ceiling, give out a hiss, them he made his first strike.

They were surprised by the kiande amedha that came from the ceiling of the docking bay. Then the howls of those the Ooman had reached spread through the room, causing many to hesitate. They were almost instantly killed by either of the two. Aroi turned, deciding to finish off the Ooman, then to worry about the kiande amedha. Nathan almost laughed at its dumb mistake, and decided to take full advantage of it. Spinning his sword into a more of an assassin position, he charged in at full speed. Right before they collided, he leaped up and brought the blade through his opponent's skull. It must have taken 2 minutes for it to die, because by then, only about 6 of the Yautja were still alive.

Mike had finally found the secret launch pad for the elder. He had his ship drift in place, while he entered a hole in the wall, leading into the ventilation system. When he found the elder at his desk, he slowly pulled out two wooden handles, connected together with a long wire, thin enough to be almost invisible, but durable enough to be able to decapitate his victim. The elder was the newest one he had picked. He slowly aloud the wire to circle around the neck of his prey, then gave a hard pull. The head had come off and now Mike slipped down and grabbed his trophy.

He started to return to his ship when a loud gasp came from the room he had just snuck in to. "The elder! He's been assassinated!" Mike slipped back and watched the unfolding events carefully. The young Yautja went up to a holographic projector and sent a message to the entire clan. "An assassin snuck up on the elder during the fight in the landing bay. All warriors must either aid in the fight or find the assassin. Doing neither will be a dishonor to those who have died and to the elder." Mike smirked from the orders.

He sent a message to his brother. "Target has been terminated. I'll pick you up in 5, seeing your ship explode when you entered the craft. Oh, when we leave, set off the thermo-nuclear explosives they have. It will be a glorious sight." He returned to the ship he had arrived in and flew back to his brother.

After hearing the message, Nathan had Vitesse stay near the entrance to the hold, while he forced them to choose between the two. He had also sent out the pulse to set off the strange explosives they all carried. 12 more entered the room after the remainder of the original 50 had been dealt with. Right then, the craft that his brother had reached them. "Get off that ship now! I want to get away as fast as we can!" His eyes rolled at his impatient brother and jumped on board with Vitesse. As they flew of, the huge craft was engulfed in a huge explosion, tearing it apart, and killing all on board.

Someone please review this? I know there are people who read this, and I'd like more reviews for this!


	3. The Big City

I do not own AvP! Also, every two chapters will be like a 'mini-arc' that will be part of the larger one.

Chapter III

The Big City

Mike could never understand why people lived in New York City. 12 million people and at least twice as many pigeons. Him and his brother were using an apartment in the Bronx. They walked everywhere, usually knocking 3 or 4 people on their ass. They were spending time 'visiting' while collecting any information on Ms. Yutani or Mr. Weyland. They had already planned out what they'd do to them. Of course, it had been three years since they had killed anyone or anything, but that didn't slow them down. Nathan entered the cramped kitchen with a smile on his face.

"What's the good news, bro?" Mike couldn't stand it when Nathan kept things from him.

"Oh, nothing. Some USCM ship was self-destructed. Government is looking into it. Rumors are that Connor's ghost has claimed vengeance on the corp." They both liked it when anyone who was ever involved with Weyland-Yutani got killed. Nathan's attention returns to his brother, "What do you think?"

He was almost halfway through the article. He looked up, "I think that Connor was never killed. He has more lives than a cat." His eyes widen with an idea, "I think we should go find him. And join with him. Rumor is that he has some Yautja and Xenos traveling with him. I think that this may be true. Once those two are dead, that is." Nathan knew what his brother was thinking.

"Come on. The news also mentioned that our targets are in town. Together. We'll attack the huge gala they're holding. It's going to be fun, so lets train a bit beforehand." Mike stood up from his seat, grabbing his katana. Nathan quickly grabs his sword, swinging it out in front of him before getting into an offensive stance.

Bernice had been watching two mysterious men for the past couple of days. She was an operative for the marine corp., and these two had sparked her attention. The last man to do that was currently in a high-security prison. They didn't seem normal, nor did they 'smell' human. She had a mysterious ability to tell what a beings species is. They didn't have the same scent as normal people, which troubled her immensely. She had with her a team of 10 S.W.A.T. personal, along with 3 other marines. They were heading to the target location in two vehicles. The area was notorious for gang violence and they didn't want to get in crossfire.

One of the men turned to her, "so why are we going after two guys in the Bronx?"

His buddy next to him answered the question, "cause they're white, Alex. Only black people are allowed to live in this dump." The other man, Ryan, was an absolute jerk, in her opinion. She was sure if they'd all die, he would be first.

The conversation that was going on between the S.W.A.T. men in the vehicle was annoying her. She cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "We are coming here because I have deemed these men dangerous. Until I say other wise, you'll all shut up, is that clear." Most of them were taking her seriously, except one. "Ryan Traxel, do you understand my orders." The last part of the sentence was almost screamed out. She was that pissed of. She was wondering if she was going to kill them.

They stopped. Each one of them grabbed their weapons and loaded them. They then approached the door. It opened, revealing the bright sky over the neighborhood they were in. She quickly jumped out and followed the men to apartment 'B13'. Something about this day told her that something bad was about to happen, but she dismissed it. As they neared the room they were going to, the sound of metal hitting metal was in the air. Some looked to each other in confusion. Others were checking their pulse rifles, seeing that they were ready for action. The marines approached alone, most of the other men giving them room after what had recently happened. They were the men who didn't make the group taking off for LV-0218.

They were almost done with their practice when they heard footsteps. Lots of them. They looked to each other then to the door. Mike approached the door. Looking out of the sight, he saw nobody. Almost like a ghost out of thin air, one of the marines reached the entrance. He stepped back, his face pale and his eyes red. He gave Nathan the sign for marines. Mike hid in the closet near the door, while Nathan went into his bedroom. This was becoming an interesting day, so far. Neither of them saw the buckling of the door, but they heard the crash as it was flung from its hinges and the men entered.

Mike was watching from the closet. When he saw the woman who had been following them all week, he knew that she had been trying to figure out where they lived: so they could take them in. He knew that the two they both wanted dead wanted them alive and to be handed over to their scientists for 'testing'. More like they would be tortured. They knew that they weren't the only people like them. They were just the only ones on the map that the marines would consider going after. All they did, after all was bank robberies and killing gangsters. The only other one who ever went public killed marines by the tens, easily.

Some shouting came from the back, where Nathan was. This was his cue to leave the closet. He snuck through the apartment killing anyone he came across. He turned into the main room, just to find…

A/N: cliffhanger! I know I'm somewhat cruel, but that's my job (you could say) please review this.


	4. The Day that Got Worse

Disclaimer: don't own Aliens/Predator. Just this.

Note to my loyal readers: this story and my other AvP fanfic, New Horizons will be fused into a single story arc. No tentative title created yet. I'd suggest reading the other one, so you can meet some of the characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter IV

The Day that Got Worse

Nathan was locked in combat with the mysterious woman. Her lush, blonde hair flowed over her back. Her violet eyes, scanning her opponent for an opening, were full of life. Around her and the other man were at least seven dead soldiers. Mike had counted the footfalls: 11 had entered the apartment. Those other three were watching, unaware of his prescence in the room. He slowly shifted through the shadows, until he was standing behind the middleman. He drew two curved blades and wetted them with the blood from his forearm. He jammed them into the kidneys of the men on the left and right. They luckily were two steps behind the front man, making Mike's job easier. They let out no sound as he laid their bodies silently on the ground.

The other man was there, awestruck by the unfolding fight. He didn't suspect another behind him, about to slit his throat. As the tide turned against the man, he felt two blades slash deep across his throat. He tried to scream, but the blood gurgled out the noise and a hand quickly latched onto his face.

Bernice had finally succumbed to her enemy. She knew that she couldn't kill her self, like how the law of her father's race said. She looked around; the rest of her men were dead. Another slowly approached, blood flowing from his wrists slowly. She was frightened. Even though she wasn't an average human, nor were they. They were only a third human, making them extremely dangerous and very unpredictable.

The other came up, looking at her intently. "What is your name? Who sent you here? How did you find us." She decided to just tell them the truth, since they wouldn't believe her anyway.

"My name is Bernice Johnson. I was sent by the United States Colonial Marines to accompany a raid on this apartment, requested by the Company. I do not know how you were found in the middle of three different gang territories, but I was able to discover the exact location of the apartment personally." They looked to each other, communicating in the clicking of the Yautja. She wasn't positive, but they said something about 'she's telling the truth' and 'we should kill her now, unless she's not fully human'.

She let out a sigh of relief, but then froze. She had just given away some valuable information to them. "Ok, my name is Mike, this is my brother Nathan." The one who had killed the marines startled her with the sentence. "I want to know your genology as far as we would be concerned. Now start talking."

She was surprised. She was used to being told she shut up, and not asked to actually talk. She took a quick gulp before starting. "My father was a Yautja," their faces turned pale. "My sister was on the marine ship that exploded after your cousin blew it up, with some help from my dad's brother." She knew they were shocked, but they had one more surprise in store. "And about you two, well I've read everything about you guys, and your parents are none other than Ms. Yutani and Mr. Weyland." She gave them an evil grin while their faces turned deathly pale and they turned to each other, confused.

A/N: not my best work, but it will get better in the later chapters. Please review.


	5. Shipping Off

A/N: I'm trying to finish up all of my old stories, so this should be the final real chapter. I may put some sort of epilogue or a prologue for a sequel.

Chapter V

Shipping Off

"So what do you want from us?" That was all that Nathan could say. Almost everything he ever thought had been changed. To find out that his parents were Mr. Weyland and Ms. Yutani was mind-blowing. Mike stood next to me, as confused.

"All I'm supposed to do is take you to a Weyland-Yutani facility so you can be shipped off to LR-3904 for test of some sort. I really didn't get to many details." She then pulled them both by the collars of their shirts.

"What are you doing?" Yelled out Mike.

"Taking you down to the transport truck, of course. You think I'm going to just let you stroll around?" She calmly asked them.

"Probably not," she jerked on Mike's shirt, "miss Bernice." Her application was laced with venom and hatred. She let go for a split second before driving her boot into his face. They were eventually thrown out onto the sidewalk where some marines put cloths with chloroform over their mouths. Once they stopped struggling, one of the marines muttered something under his breath.

"Scum…"

Nathan and Mike woke up in separate chambers. They were chained up to a metal cross while needles poked and prodded at them. Bernice, along with their parents stood outside of the cages, watching. Nathan found the energy to ask a simple question.

"What are you doing to us?"

Ms. Yutani walked up to the glass separating them. "We are using part of your DNA to turn you both into Xenomorphs that will act as bait for your cousin and my nephew, Connor whatever his last name is. Not like I care."

A large syringe lowered down and targeted Mike's belly button. It quickly forced in, injecting the chemicals it contained. Nathan watched in horror as his brother slowly morphed into an alien, right before his eyes. Skin started to cover his eyes and his skull grew out backwards. Chitin started to build over his skin and a tail, along with 'spikes' on the back grew out.

In a matter of minutes a fully-grown Xenomorph was lying on the ground of Mike's cage. One of the scientists pressed a button, firing gas powerful enough to stop a raging bull instantly at his changed brother. Some marines dragged the alien out and prepared him for transport while a new syringe entered Nathan's cage.

Pain over took his body and his senses changed. Instead of relying on eyesight, he had to rely on an echolocation-like method of seeing.

It barely lasted as then more of the knockout gas filled his chamber. His new body was taken to a room to be prepped for transport to his fate.

A/N: Well…I think that was good, for a beta less story. Review please!


	6. Thank You's

A/N: here is the thank you section of this story.

Thank yous for Brothers:

A total of 511 hits as of 12:51 pm PST on Thursday, April 1, 2010.

5 reviews from tain89 (1 total), GrimlockX4 (1 total), dbrown (2 total), and Skar'ku Mar'kel-ja (1 total).

A single alert for Sturmblut.

2 additions to a favorites list by GrimlockX4 and tain89.

Part of the community 'Mind Over Matter', which is managed by Matter-Without-Form.

I'll eventually write a sequel that ties into New Horizons. That will probably be late summer.


End file.
